Te tengo para amarte y cuidarte mi amada Lucy
by lizAckerman
Summary: ¿Por que Natsu? por que siempre me haces creer que me amas y despues no me vuelves a decir nada al respecto? -Pero Lucy, yo te amo, por eso te cuido tanto, no se que haria si murieras. Ahora que estoy apunto de morir me siento agradecia de haber conocido el amor verdadero junto a ti Natsu. Un One Shot hermoso y triste. Mi primer OS pasen y califiquen, no les cuesta nada :)


Bueno hace mucho que no me pasaba por aqui, pero la escuela demanda mucho tiempo, y como soy una chica estudiosa debo cumplir com mis deberes (si como no) bueno, tras ver Fairy Tail, me acabe enamorando de esta pareja tan tierna y bella, asi que decidi darme el tiempo para hacer esta OS espero les guste, me quedo algo triste pero esta muy bonito jeje.

Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestaditos.

* * *

—¡Lucy! —solo se alcance a escuchar la voz de Natsu gritándome que me agachara, por que unas rocas venían hacia mi y me iban a aplastar.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, todo fue tan rápido que solo pude mirar como aquellas rocas golpeaban mi cuerpo lastimándolo como nunca antes, antes de cerrar los ojos para ya no abrirlos lo vi… Vi a aquel chico arrodillado a mi lado y gritando mi nombre decesperado pero fue demaciado tarde y perdi la conciencia. Después, entre sueños recordé a aquel chico, ese el de la gran sonrisa y temperamento fuerte que me dejo entrar en su vida sin pedirme nada, aquel con el que había convivido el último año, quien siempre me apoyo y creyó en mí y en mi magia.

—¿Qué, donde estoy? —me pregunte, llevandome una mano a mi frente, pude sentir vendas que la cubrían seguido de un malestar en todo mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido cortado en muchos pedazos; Levante un poco mi cabeza para ver el lugar en conde estaba y como estaba mi cuerpo, lo que pude ver fue mi pierna enyesada y alzada al aire, mi otra pierna solo estaba vendada al igual que mi abdomen. Mire que a un lado de mi cama estaba un chico de cabellos rosados y una chica pelirroja dormidos, pero mi amiga pelirroja, Erza, se despertó al escuchar un quejido que emití por mover un poco mi columna.

—Lucy, al fin despiertas, creí que nunca mas lo harías —me dijo Erza mientras se levantaba de sus asiento.

—¿Qué me paso Erza, no recuerdo nada..?.

—Hace 5 días fuimos a una misión rango S donde teníamos que matar a una bestia enorme, pero todo se salió de control cuando se enojo y con su cola derribo un pilar de roca que logro darte, por suerte no te aplasto, aunque si te soy sincera estuviste cerca de morir —hablo con una expresión tranquila. —Natsu entro en shock por un momento, y después corrió hacia ti quitando todas las rocas de encima, pero nos dijo que cuando logro ver tu rostro ya estabas muerta, afortunadamente Wendy pudo curar tus heridas mas graves, sino lo hubiera echo ahora no estarías viva, aun así estuviste dormida durante 3 días, 3 días en los que Natsu no se movió de tu lado solo para comer y aun así no se alejaba mucho, el a estado pendiente de ti mas que ninguno otro —dijo a pelirroja haciéndome sonrojar.

¿Enserio Natsu no se ha movido de aquí?, a veces nose que tengo con el, hace cosas con las que pienso que me quiere y que tengo una oportunidad de estar con el, pero después lo veo y creo que así es con todas, digo no es que sea un mujeriego, pero el se preocupa por todos y solo nos ve como sus "compañeros", ¡hay! como quisiera que no me viera como su compañera, que fuera un poco mas maduro con sus emociones y se decidiera a tener una pareja, ¡que me eligiera como pareja por que yo lo e elegido a el como 2 meses después que nos conocimos! jaja… Es como si Natsu hubiera sido echo especialmente para mi.

Después de ese remolino de pensamientos vi a Erza salir de mi habitación dejándonos a Natsu y a mi solos.

—Que aburrimiento, no podre moverme en mucho tiempo, ¿Qué hare aquí todo el tiempo acostada?

—No te preocupes Lucy para eso estaré aquí contigo, para acompañarte, y para que no te aburras, si quieres hasta continuo escribiendo tus historias —me dijo el chico de cabello rosado, con una gran sonrisa que podría jurar que ilumino mi cuarto.

—No Natsu no creo que sea necesario que continúes mis historias yo podre hacerlo cuando me recupere —le dije algo apenada por la propuesta que me había echo. —será suficiente con que estés conmigo y me hagas compañía, aunque también serviría que trajeras algo para que coma ¡muero de hambre!

—Lucy, ya sabia que pedirías comida, por eso le pedí a Mira-san que me preparara algo en la mañana.

Vi a Natsu dirigirse a un cajón de donde saco, un plato con espagueti y algo de carne. Desesperada se lo arranque de las manos y empecé a comer, pero después vi su cara de antojo y decidí darle un poco.

Rato después ambos nos quedamos callados, yo observando el techo y Natsu el atardecer que se divisaba en mi ventana, pensaba que este era uno de esos momentos en los que ese chico me ilusionaba y llenaba ese vacio que tengo en mi corazón, por que aunque tengo a mis amigos del gremio no tengo nadie a mi lado a quien querer y compartir todo lo que me ocurre día a día, y tu eres lo mas cercano a eso Natsu, y es por eso que hace tiempo me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía hacia ti, amor, si Natsu creo que me enamorado de ti, de tu hermosa sonrisa, de la manera en que te levantas cuando todo esta mal, en la manera en como me proteges y hasta a veces siento que tu también me amas, pero después pienso que entre tu y yo no puede suceder nada, es por eso que en parte te odio Natsu, por que te amo pero es un sentimiento que no puedo afrontar por que a veces es un sufrimiento estar junto a ti, y no poder abrazarte, ni besarte, aunque claro nunca e besado, pero que mejor que empezar contigo jaja.

—Natsu, ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien? —no se que me pasa, creo que pensé en voz alta, pero Natsu me volteo a ver sorprendido por mi pregunta y después puso un semblante triste-

—Si, Lucy, ame mucho a mi Igneel, pero el ya no esta.

¡Claro!, igneel ¿Qué demonios esperaba que me contestara? Natsu no conoce el amor de una pareja nat…

—Aunque creo que eso no es lo que esperas escuchar ¿cierto Lucy?.

Estas últimas palabras me sorprendieron mucho, que me diría ahora el Dragonslayer, ¿me dirá el nombre de la mujer que ama en verdad?

—Yo ame… a… Lisanna —pronuncio mordiéndose el labio y al parecer aguantando las lagrimas.

¿Lisanna? Pues si, creo que es obvio ya que paso toda su infancia junto a ella, y todos me han dicho que eran lo mas cercano a novios, esto me duele en el alma, tengo ganas de llorar, no odio a Lisanna pero estoy celosa por haberme ganado el amor que yo e buscado por mucho tiempo, y ahora no podre tener ya que su corazón tiene dueña y ahora esta viva y junto a el… humm, Natsu ¿desde cuando te volviste tan importante para mi? Cual fue el momento exacto que lograste engancharme a tu corazón. Creo que fue aquella vez que me enferme en el festival de Sakura y en la noche apareció árbol de Sakura en el canal de agua frente a mi casa, desde el principio supe que fuiste tu, y a mañana siguiente lo confirme cuando Levy me dijo que todo el día estuviste triste por que no estaba contigo y que en la noche desapareciste sin decir nada.

Hay Natsu, esas cosas fueron las que hicieron que me enamorara de ti pero creo que tendré que guardar mi amor, por que no quiero perder la amistad que ahora tenemos, ya que prefiero tenerte cerca como amigo que no tenerte.

—Con que amas a Lisanna ¿eh? Bueno, ella también te ama, así que seria lindo que forman una familia en algunos años —dije tratando de disimular la tristeza que sentía por la respuesta que me dio.

—No Lucy yo dije que amaba a Lisanna, ese sentimiento ahora ya no existe.

¿Qué? Acaso es cierto lo que escucho, Natsu me esta diciendo que no ama a Lisanna, ¿entonces a quien quiere, o no querrá a ninguna en especial?

—Lucy…

Vi como Natsu se levantaba de su asiento y se acostaba a mi lado en mi cama y con un brazo acariciaba mi rostro el cual reflejaba tristeza, después se acerco cada vez mas a mi cara y apoyo su frente con la mía cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento Lucy, te e echo sufrir mucho, no te merezco —me dijo con un rostro lleno de tristeza.

¿Pero que le sucede a Natsu, por que me mira así? El no me a echo nada, o ¿será acaso que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos? Aun así no tiene por que ponerse así, El no es así.

—Na… Natsu, ¿por que me dices esto? —le dije tratando de controlar mi llanto.

—Te lo digo por que veo tu rostro cuando estoy con Ella, o cuando insinuó otras cosas que no debo, créeme que no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo que me preocupo mucho por mis compañeros, son todo para mi.

Aquí va otra vez, "compañeros" solo me ve como una compañera y nada mas, y cuando yo creía que iba progresando contigo Natsu, de nuevo lo has hecho.

—Aunque contigo Lucy, es diferente —me dijo mirándome fijamente con una expresión seria. —por que contigo es con quien paso mis mejores momentos, sin ti todo es diferente para mi, las misiones son aburridas y todo es solitario, desde que llegaste soy diferente ahora tengo mas amigos, y alguien a quien querer, amar y cuidar.

¿Acaso oí bien? Me dijo Amar, ¿me ama? Debo estar soñando, no puedo creerlo, Natsu me ama, me lo ha confesado.

—Natsu…

Trate de acercarme mas a el pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía, así que lo único que hice fue llorar; Natsu con su mano seco mis lagrimas.

—Ya no estés triste Lucy, ahora estoy aquí contigo, y para ti, tienes que ser fuerte y salir de esta, no te puedes rendir tan fácil, tienes que trabajar para pagar tu renta —menciono ahora con una gran sonrisa en mi cara que hizo que yo también sonriera.

—Claro Natsu, me recuperare para trabajar por que estoy pobre y no tengo ni un solo peso —le dije riéndome.

Después de unos segundos en silencio Natsu se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios, un beso que yo no esperaba y que hizo que mi mente volara durante unos segundos.

—Natsu te amo —volví a pensar en voz alta, El solo me sonrió tiernamente y cerro los ojos para dormir el resto de la noche.

Ahora a pasado una semana desde que paso eso, gracias a Wendy estoy completamente sana, hasta fui a hacer un trabajo, me pagaron lo suficiente como para pagar la renta y comprarme comida jajaja… que bueno por que me estaba preocupando de que me corrieran por retrasarme en el pago.

En cuanto a Natsu no me a mencionado nada desde ese día, de hecho es como su nunca hubiera pasado, lo hizo otra vez, pero al menos se que me ama, aunque a veces no me lo demuestre tan directamente ahora yo se lo que sentimos, se que el me pertenece y yo le pertenezco, aunque tardemos un poco en dar el siguiente paso.

Pero ya basta de deprimirse, debo estar feliz por estar una vez mas reunida con mis amigos, y pasar los momentos tan divertidos que siempre pasamos. Y me pregunto ¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto? No lose no espero que nadie lo lea, creo que esto es un paso importante por que a demás que e dado mi primer beso, y descubierto sentimientos nuevos y geniales, así que lo dejare hasta aquí por que no tarda Natsu en venir para acá e invitarme a un trabajo junto a Happy.

Natsu te amo y siempre lo hare.

Atte. Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Que tal, es mi primer OS asi que diganme que me falto o algo para seguir mejorando como escritora, no olviden dejar un review, por que me esforze haciendo el fic T_T


End file.
